


A Day at the Races or A Roll in the Hay

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Horse Racing, Horses, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Captain Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon find themselves partaking in a little bit of riding at the race track.





	A Day at the Races or A Roll in the Hay

When Arthur Hastings had first informed Miss Felicity Lemon that he was taking her out on a secret date, Poirot's sharp and efficient little secretary had been extremely excited. Going out with her beau was always a pleasant and wonderful time. It was only as she saw him pulling his beloved Lagonda towards the racing track that her heart sank and her excitement turned to weary disappointment. Horse racing was and had always been a vice of the Captain and she did not look forward to spending the day watching horses run about and Arthur lose several pounds on them.

"I say," Hastings exclaimed as he opened the door for her to step out. "Today is the perfect day for it; the sun is shining and neither the riders nor the horses need to worry about rain."

"That's nice," Felicity said, her tense tone betraying that she found it anything but.

While the Captain enjoyed showing her around one of his favorite haunting places, Miss Lemon tried to enjoy herself for his sake but could not help but secretly complain to herself that this was really Arthur's passion and not her own. If he had really wished to take her on a considerate outing a visit to a picture show or a picnic in the park would have been far better.

However, the man was filled with such a joyful enthusiasm she tried her best to pretend that she would enjoy herself for his sake if not her own.

After watching several of the races, though, the secretary was becoming rather bored and upon looking at his beautiful girlfriend when she was unaware, Arthur could not help but realize that his love found the whole outing tepid.

During one of the breaks, the Captain had the brilliant idea to take Miss Lemon to the stables to see the horses that had already completed their running. While she may find the act of racing horribly tedious, Arthur Hastings hoped that she would at least admire the beauty of the magnificent creatures being raced.

"I say, Felicity," the tall, lean man suggested. "Let's go look at the horses, shall we?"

The wide beautiful smile on the small woman's red lips was all that Hastings needed to know that he had made the right decision.

The stable was deserted except for a few of the horses whom rested there, eating their oats and getting their wind back after the strain of the speed they had been made to run at.

Looking at them, Miss Lemon felt a rush of pity for the beasts. "Do you think they enjoy doing this?" she asked looking at a handsome brown colt.

"Well it's jolly good fun, I daresay," Hastings commented, putting his hands into his pockets.

"But they run so fast with somebody on their backs!" she exclaimed heatedly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him fiercely.

Arthur gulped and his mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. Still he did not want to think about one of his favorite past times being considered cruel by the woman he loved.

"It can't be all that bad," he weakly argued.

With a huff, Felicity Lemon grabbed her thin sweetheart and pushed him into an empty stall. The scent of hay and straw was very strong as she pushed him down and then climbed on his back. "Now Captain Hastings!" she exclaimed. "How would you like to have to run around like this for sport?"

Comparing the two was rather foolish, Arthur thought; they were obviously not the same. When Felicity got her ire up, however, it was best not to argue and to let her win the argument instead.

While feeling his love sitting on his back, the Captain had a much better idea. 

In one quick movement, he knocked the tiny secretary off of him and onto the pile of hay to their side. He then flopped on to his back and started to laugh at the woman sitting disheveled on the stable floor, pieces of hay in her hair amongst her kiss curls.

"Think that's amusing, do we?" she asked visibly annoyed. "Having a little laugh? Well I'll finally find a way to get my own selfish pleasure out of our little date Captain Arthur Hastings!"

Hercule Poirot's usually prim and proper secretary flung herself on to the unsuspecting Captain. With graceful and agile fingers, ones made all the more skilled from years of fighting with a disagreeable typewriter, she undid the man's trousers and dipped her fingers inside, pulling out the flacid penis of her very shocked boyfriend.

"Now see here Felicity!"

The man's protests soon turned to moans of pleasure as he watched her begin to work the limp cock with her pretty little hand. It felt as if all the blood in his body ran to the stiffening organ in her grasp. Arthur felt the conjoined experience of both feeling and watching it come to life as her hand vigourously went up and down its wide shaft.

It was twitching and had started to leak, long trails of precum dribbling from its tip as Miss Lemon brought it to exquisite life. It was a sensation the good Captain had never thought to feel at a day at the races and was only heightened when the woman wrapped her painted lips about the throbbing penis.

"Oh Felicity!" Hastings cried out in ecstasy as he felt her tongue cradling his angry organ.

The secretary looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. She kept them fixed on him as she repeated the earlier movement of her hand with her mouth this time. Her tongue proved to be just as clever as her fingertips, which were now occupied with massaging his testicles and raphe. 

Just before he could come, she stopped her naughty endeavours and Hastings was disappointed until he saw that she had begun to remove her clothing. 

Pulling the dress over her head, Miss Lemon then slowly removed her plain white bra as well. Her small ivory breasts were presented to him; the nipples firm inviting red peaks. Felicity stood and removed her panties, which perfectly mirrored her bra.

Felicity Lemon stood before him completely naked and the man felt his cock twitching frantically in appreciation.

"Good lord, you're beautiful!" Arthur Hastings complimented as he admired the curves of her soft skinned body.

She smiled impishly at him.

"But what if anybody sees?" the Captain worried.

"They won't," she promised confidently. "I'm for your eyes only."

She did a full turn, showing off her perfect little body. Back turned, her round and ample buttocks on display, she looked over her shoulder at her love and Arthur's member once more burned in feverent need of fulfilment.

Seeing its red and hot demands, the lovely red head once more went to her lover, and straddling him, allowed the impatient cock entrance to her own burning and wanting hole.

"Oh yes," she smiled and cooed like a woman of ill repute. "Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!"

She was moving up and down now; her alabaster breasts bouncing along with her. Arthur watched them jiggling, his eyes hypnotized by the red pointed circles at their center. Feeling her vagina constantly clenching on his erection as she orgasmed several times, Arthur felt his engorged penis set free its own offering inside of Miss Lemon after almost an hour of passionate lovemaking. The stable was filled with the sweet cries of their shared coming.

She fell on top of him as the sweat on her body soaked into his shirt. He cupped the side swells of her breasts.

"And how did you like your day at the races?" Hastings asked his voice thick with spent lust.

Felicity smiled. Her head resting serenely on Arthur's chest, she purred in blissful satisfaction, "The racing was rather dull. I much preferred the riding part myself."

And Captain Arthur Hastings was very much apt to agree with her.


End file.
